


Here Be Dragons.

by pekeleke



Series: Black Smoke [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cat!Severus, Drabble Series, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forget the Drunk Elf Caroling Debacle of 1985, the Dark Lord's I-Can-Fix-My-Nose-In-A-Jiffy Catastrophe of 1996, and Potter's Morning Wood Fiasco of 2015. Potter liked him. Merlin!… Pot—Potter liked him. That was, hands down, the most shocking shock to have EVER shocked him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Be Dragons.

**Title:** **Here Be Dragons.**  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter (Snarry)  
**Characters** : Harry Potter, Severus Snape.  
**Author** : pekeleke.  
**Rating** : G.  
**Word** **count** : 1059  
**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
**A/N1** : Unbetaed. Written for the **adventdrabbles** **([DW](http://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/),[LJ](http://adventdrabbles.livejournal.com/), [IJ](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/))** 2015 **prompt 16: Footprints in the Snow/ prompt 17: Nativity scene.**  
**A/N2:** **This is the** **ten** **th** **part of my** **Black Smoke** **series.** **  
Summary:** Forget the Drunk Elf Caroling Debacle of 1985, the Dark Lord's I-Can-Fix-My-Nose-In-A-Jiffy Catastrophe of 1996, and Potter's Morning Wood Fiasco of 2015. Potter liked him. Merlin!… Pot—Potter _liked_ him. That was, hands down, the most shocking shock to have EVER shocked him.

**Here Be Dragons.**

  
Forget the Drunk Elf Caroling Debacle of 1985, the Dark Lord's I-Can-Fix-My-Nose-In-A-Jiffy Catastrophe of 1996, and Potter's Morning Wood Fiasco of 2015. Forget even the thoroughly embarrassing, Firewhiskey-induced, I-Called-The-Obliviators-Because-I-Hallucinated-Troll-Footprints-In-The-Snow-Around-A-Muggle-Nativity-Scene Incident of 2003. Potter liked him. Merlin!… Pot—Potter _liked_ him. That was, hands down, the most shocking shock to have EVER shocked him. And he hadn't reacted well to it. He'd reacted rather badly.

He'd yowled in disbelief and hissed in outrage, tried to rip Potter's horrible 'doll' to shreds and, upon realizing that the blasted thing had been charmed Umbreakable, stomped into his shadowy haven under the umbrella stand. He hadn't left it since.

Potter had been understandably puzzled, but he'd blamed all the weirdness on 'kitty' being jealous. He promised ear scratches and belly rubs and, when that hadn't worked, attempted to lure Severus out of his hideaway by intimating he'd be forgiven for getting 'frisky' with 'SuperSnape.'

Severus wasn't coming out this century, though. He was shocked. Shaken. And Stirred. And not in the fun way. He wasn't in the mood to be petted anymore. He needed to come to terms with the incredible, astonishing, and absolutely bizarre concept Potter had just dropped on his unsuspecting head. Potter and him. Together. And not just together as friends, but 'together' together _._

Severus had realized he wanted Potter's friendship and had taken a rather bold step forward to secure it, but Potter had to go and out-bold him. _'Of course he had to. He's the ultimate Gryffindor. Allowing an old snake to_ _out-brave him_ _must be against his principles_ _or something_ _._ _Oh, t_ _hat annoying,_ _greedy,_ _bastard!  Why did he have_ _to ruin everything_ _?'_ Severus thought sourly, hiding his tiny face between his paws.

He'd wanted Potter's kindness. His cuddles. And his warmth. He'd wanted to open up a bit and see if that would make him happier, but he'd never wanted—No. That wasn't entirely true. He hadn't _dared_ to expect more. And maybe he should have because, now that he thought about it, he realized that Poppy wouldn't have foisted him on Potter if she hadn't known about this already. She'd been too easily swayed by the savior's worry that day in the infirmary, which meant she must have been plotting to throw them together for some time.

Severus couldn't believe he was Harry Potter's hero. He couldn't get past the thought that he'd never been meant to find out, either. Potter wouldn't have told the cat such a thing if he'd known Severus was 'there.'  _'Merlin!  He's going to kill me._ _Or_ _be so mortified he'll never speak to me again_ _._ _Possibly_ _both._ _What on Earth_ _am I_ _supposed to do now?  How_ _am I_ _supposed to feel?_ _This_ _is_ _nuts. That's what it_ _is_ _._ _This is_ _positively_ _bonkers._ _'_

“You realize you can't huff under there forever, don't you, lil' mate?” Potter's voice jolted him out of his thoughts, and Severus looked up, instantly spotting the bespectacled green eye that was staring at him from extremely close range. He hissed furiously and flashed razor-sharp teeth, peeved beyond belief by the realization that Potter had caught him indulging himself in a -small- fit of the vapors. _'Come on ground, swallow me now. I_ _can not possibly_ _stomach_ _so_ _much embarrassment.'_

“Hush, kitty. Hush.” Potter soothed, reaching into his hideaway and patting his tiny left paw affectionately. “It's OK. I'm not going to scoop you out or anything. And I don't fit under there, so I can't steal your spot, either. I was worried about you because you've been there for ages, that's all. You haven't touched your food, and I doubt a lil' thing like you should be shivering down here for so long. It's the middle of December, you know? And it's kind of drafty so close to the fireplace vent. You should pull your blanket in, you, idiot. I can't tell how long my Warming Charms last on you.”

Severus' traitorous heart melted a little at Potter's caring. He was used to fending for himself. To being ultimately alone, regardless of how many people surrounded him on a daily basis. He couldn't remember the last time he'd gone to Poppy for medical care, and none of his colleagues would dare to imply that he looked anything other than 'especially peeved this morning' for fear of unleashing his 'ornery' temperament.

Potter would dare, though. Potter wanted to—Potter just _wanted_ him, apparently. He wanted all of him. The kitten and the professor. The sulking creature hiding under his umbrella stand and the ex-Death Eater. The cold fish. The unlovable pariah…

“Don't look so glum, kitty. Whatever is wrong with your world can't possibly be that bad. You're warm and safe and loved, even if you're shunning most of it right now. Nothing out there can hurt you while you have all that, you see?  Because love—love is mighty, kitty. And it doesn't like leaving, so it's gonna wait right here for you. That way it'll be ready to welcome you with open arms when you come out, and it'll help you defeat whatever monsters you're afraid of all the faster.”

Severus blinked, shocked beyond words by that giant heap of sentimental tosh. Potter was an idiot. A naive, romantic idiot, but still... that speech had been insufferably charming. Swoon-worthy, even. _'Oh, Merlin! I can't believe this ridiculous Gryffindor goody-two-shoes_ _just_ _managed to impress me with the mushiest line in the book. Love is mighty—pft!'_

He mewled with discontent, realizing he was more than half-doomed already if that ludicrous garbage could sway him. ' _Might as well give up now, then. That way I'll never 'fail' to resist_ _him_ _. It'll just look like I_ _decided to give_ _love,_ _that pesky, old bastard, one last chance.'_

Severus took a deep breath and inched out of his hideaway, dragging his back paws dramatically until Potter laughed at his antics and drew him tenderly closer. _'This is mine._ _'_ He thought fiercely, resting his tiny head atop Potter's pounding heart and claiming its thump-thump-thump for himself. “ _This is mine_ , a _nd it won't go away_ _because it doesn't want to._ _This has_ _waited for me_ _a_ _nd_ _is willing_ _to_ _help me defeat_ _every_ _dragon who_ _dwell_ _s_ _here_ _. So beware, ancient dragons. Beware._ _'_

**TBC  
  
**


End file.
